Calith Nidas
|kanji = カリス ニダス |romaji = Karisu Nidasu |color = #00308F |text = #E0218A |name = Calith Nidas |alias = Cali (カーリー, Kari) (By Hugh and Family) |race = Human |gender = Female |birthdate = June 2nd, X612 |age = 19 (Part I) 25-26 (Part II) 30 (Part III) |height = 5'3" |eye color = Red |hair color = Silver |unusual features = Cat Ears and Tail |affiliation = Caelish Forces Megan Florencio |previous affiliation = Caelish Forces Cadet Academy |occupation = Military Officer (Private, Marshal, Lieutenant, Brigadier General) |previous occupation = |team = Nottambulo |base of operations = Nidas Central Residence |status = Active |marital status = Single |relatives = Rhea Nidas (Ancestor) Gravez Nidas (Father) Legana Nidas (Mother, Deceased) Albero Nidas (Older Brother) |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |magic = Transformation Illusion Magic Exosphere}} Calith Nidas (カリス ニダス, Karisu Nidasu) is a Private of the Caelish Forces and the only daughter of Divisional General Gravez Nidas, who is known far and wide as a legendary soldier of the Caelish Forces. Calith is descended from a long line of military heroes that spans over one hundred years, and as such her family planned to enroll her in the military academy from a young age. However, Calith has always been a bit of an oddball compared to her ancestors, and when that is paired with her family's constant preparation for her military career through her younger years, it makes for a very isolated childhood. Noticing this loneliness, her mother asked one of their servants if she could bring her son who was the same age as Calith over to play and see if they could become friends. The boy's name was Hugh Lagota, and his first encounter with Calith ended with her chasing him up a tree, so it went as well as anyone would've expected. Surprisingly though, the two developed a very close friendship over time, and when they turned nineteen they entered the academy together. Since her enrollment Calith has been a bit of a handful for her instructors, despite the fact that she's made exceptional grades in all her courses. It's not that she's necessarily a troublemaker, but she doesn't always comply with the expectations of a soldier. Expulsion has even been threatened a few times for some of her actions, though her father's friendship with the academy's Headmaster has usually succeeded in reducing her punishment to a degree. She's grown up to be a bit of an eccentric, which doesn't bode well with some of her teachers, and she's regarded as just plain strange by many of her peers. In Part II, which takes place six years after Part I, Calith has graduated from the Cadet Academy and has now joined the Caelish Forces with the rest of her graduating class. Together with Hugh and their fellow classmates Felicia Naomi, Luca Satos, and Lanz Magro, the five form the military unit known as Nottambulo (アメリカ大木葉木菟, Notambyūrō; Italian for Night Owls), under the direct orders of Major Megan Florecio. She is promoted several times in this period of her life, rising significantly among the ranks of the Caelish Forces. By the conclusion of Part II Calith holds the position of Lieutenant. Finally in Part III, which is set seven years after the conclusion of Part II, Calith has surpassed even her mentor Megan in rank, and holds the position of Brigadier General. However, this influence Calith has been granted proves to be one of the greatest challenges she must face, as she holds the lives of thousands of people in her hands. Calith is [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu's']] main character and the main character of Fairy Tail: Roots, and as such the storyline is from her rather unique perspective. Appearance Compared to the typical picture of a young woman from a rich family, Calith is a bit surprising in appearance. She has curly shoulder-length hair. Like many people in her family her hair is a silvery white color. She has a notably pale skin tone. Calith has a thin and lanky build for her rather petite size, as well as a relatively small bust size. A noticeable feature of Calith's is her prosthetic legs, which replace the legs she was born with because they were unproportionately small and underdeveloped to be of any use to her. This is hardly the most startling of Calith's features however. For the sake of uniqueness, Calith prefers to take on a cat-like form whenever she is allowed. Through the use of Transformation she is able to generate feline ears and a tail, as well as make her hands bulkier and her fingernails become sharp claws. Calith's usual attire is a bit masculine in appearance. She wears a navy blue button-up shirt that appears to be a size to big, and orange shorts that have thin, black, vertical stripes all the way around the legs. She also wears plain blue slip-on shoes. Personality Calith's personality isn't easily described in a few words. First and foremost she's a bit eccentric to say the least. For the most part she at least seems relatively kind, but her personality can be a bit overwhelming. Calith is constantly searching for entertainment, whether it be good-natured or otherwise. This entertainment ranges from anywhere between simple sparring to jumping from rooftop to rooftop. However, when Calith finds herself in a situation that she isn't particularly interested in, she becomes bored very easily and has a tendency to zone out. Even so, Calith is constantly seen with a grin on her face, and takes very little seriously. As a result she has a bad reputation with her teachers at the academy because she doesn't put much forethought into her actions. She's certainly not a voice of reason in most situations, and doesn't particularly excel at rational thinking. Despite these slightly abnormal tendencies and quirks, Calith genuinely cares about her friends and allies. She's very protective of her allies and tries to think of solutions that end with the least casualties, which is one of the few of her traits that people see as helpful and important for her military career. There is however a very unusual trait of hers that not to many people take notice of on a deep level. Calith has never thanked anybody for doing something for her or someone she cares for. To put it more accurately, she down right refuses to say thank you. This isn't to say that she doesn't show gratitude when she feels someone deserves it, it's just those specific words she seems to have a problem with. A bit of a darker aspect regarding Calith's devotion to her friends is the fact that it stems from her deepest fear. Calith has Isolophobia, the fear of being or feeling alone or isolated, whether it be physically, socially, or emotionally. In Calith's case it is a mix of all three that comes from her upbringing. As a child Calith was protected from much of the outside world and the majority of her childhood took place within the walls of her family's estate. She has a private tutor so she didn't meet children her own age until she became friends with Hugh. The devotion she feels towards her comrades is greatly influenced by her fear to not be left alone again like she had been as a child. History Calith was born the second child of Gravez and Legana Nidas in the year X612. Unfortunately, soon after her birth her parents discovered she had been born with weak, crippled legs and would need prosthetics in order to lead a normal childhood. The Nidas' were anything but lacking in funds, so money was never an issue, and by the time Calith was learning to walk she had already been outfitted with her own pair of new toddler-sized legs. Unbeknownst to her parents, artificial legs certainly wouldn't be the only thing keeping Calith from living an average childhood. As she grew Calith found it hard to connect with other children of her age right away, and the added awareness of her family's name perpetually looming over her only served in augmenting this. Additionally, Calith was expected to follow in her father's footsteps and become a prominent military official, so most of her free time was spent training for this. This lead to her having an overall very isolated childhood. As Calith grew a bit older and her personality traits became more fleshed out, she gained a reputation as a bit of an oddball. She never acted in the conventional manner of a young Caelish girl, which didn't help her already established rank as an outcast among her classmates. Calith's mother took notice of this, and as a measure of trying to help Calith make friends, she asked a high-ranking guard of the estate who had a nine year old son—which was the same age as Calith—to bring him over and see if the two could become friends. The guard complied and brought her son, Hugh, with her the next day to meet Calith. Hugh had been home-schooled for the last couple years, so he didn't have many companions himself. The two introduced themselves and for a little while things seemed to be going smoothly. However, once their mothers went about their work and left them unsupervised, things went a bit awry. The women heard Hugh yelling and came rushing back only to find him treed with Calith giggling at the bottom. Legana was exasperated by Calith's friend-making abilities, but surprisingly, when Hugh left with his mother later that day he asked her if he could come back and play with Calith again. This seemed odd to everyone concerned, but Hugh's mother complied and he and Calith have been inseparable ever since. Eventually Hugh's parents allowed him to go to Calith's school instead of being homeschooled. For years Calith and Hugh went to school together, though even as a pair they remained a bit detached from their peers. Hugh became Calith's sparring partner as well, and would train with her for hours at a time. Unfortunately, when Calith was eleven years old, her mother was one of hundreds of victims of a freak volcanic eruption while investigating a criminal organization on the island of Pluvia, along with Calith's unborn baby brother. This loss devastated the entirety of the Nidas Family, and since then Gravez and even Calith's older brother Albero have become much more cold and absorbed in their careers to pay attention to her, which caused a significant decline in their relationship. Calith was especially hurt from the loss of her mother, but because of the rest of her immediate family distancing themselves from one another, she primarily only received comfort from Hugh, her grandmother Trinea Velakey (who was on Pluvia as well and survived), and the estate employees. Eventually Calith got back on her feet and continued her schooling. After completing her standard education, Calith followed her ancestors' example and enrolled in the Caelish Forces Cadet Academy, where she would complete her military training and eventually become a soldier of the Caelish Forces. Surprisingly, Hugh enrolled as well despite most of his own family predicting he would become an estate guard like his parents. The duo have been students at the Cadet Academy ever since. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite her thin built and petite size, Calith has shown outstanding amounts of physical strength that would even surprise some heavily muscled mages. Capable of accomplishing great feats of strength, Calith incorporates this heavily into her fighting style, and while she hasn't focused on strength training enough to physically overpower most mages of S-Class power, she is still strong enough to generate powerful shockwaves with her punches and kicks. Surprisingly, Calith's feline tail is especially strong despite it's thin and flimsy appearance, and she is capable of suspending herself by it with no fear of falling whatsoever. Her strength is further demonstrated by the fact that she is the only member of her team capable of coming close to her teammate Lanz Magro's strength, and he is a young man noted to be the most physically powerful of his class at the Caelish Forces Cadet Academy. In short, while Calith is by no means a brawler-type combatant, she possesses a greater amount of strength than most mages. Immense Speed: An aspect that Calith focuses more heavily on in her fighting style is her immense speed. She can easily give chance to an enemy and close the gap between them whether her target is on foot or in some kind of vehicle. When at top speed the only way to follow Calith's movements fully is to keep an eye on the giant dust cloud she creates as she runs. This speed is mainly credited to the combination of her very lean build and her exceptional strong prosthetic legs, which are about three times as strong as her arms. By pumping her legs she can spring herself great distances at outstanding speeds, effectively getting to any destination she may need to be at with plenty of time to spare. Her speed is so great that she is capable of punching a hole right through a normal opponent's chest before they can even put up their guard. When facing an opponent at long range, Calith can usually dodge most projectiles launched at her without even coming close to the impact sight, or even deflecting said projectiles another direction. Master Melee Combatant: A field in which Calith has always excelled at is hand-to-hand combat. She was introduced to martial arts at an early age and immediately showed a talent in it. She enjoyed training in martial arts and it became one of her main ways of passing time before she was introduced to Hugh, but even after the two met they both took part in training and became each other's sparring partners. Calith's skill in hand-to-hand combat comes as a bit of a surprise considering her prosthetic legs, but they don't seem to hinder her in the slightest while in combat. After years of training and honing her skills Calith is now an extremely adept martial artist, having developed her own unique fighting style which effectively utilizes her cat-like form to it's full extent. This fighting style primarily focus on using her speed and agility by initiating several attacks in midair, but she is able to put enough force behind her attacks to do significant damage. Immense Endurance: To better suit herself for facing powerful opponents head-on, Calith devoted a significant period of her training to making her body less receptive to pain. This initially stemmed from the painful recovery periods Calith would have to endure in her childhood following the multiple surgeries she received on her legs. The incessant pain was excruciating, but Calith somehow managed to endure it and little by little it became more and more bearable for her. Later, after becoming a mage, she expanded upon this as an aspect of her fighting capabilities. After completing this, Calith now possesses astounding amounts of endurance. She is capable of taking blows of anything from powerful punches and kicks to being deeply slashed by a sword. This isn't to say that she doesn't take damage from these attacks. On the contrary. She must always remain aware not to remain fighting for to long after being dealt a serious blow, even if the pain is bearable enough to continue. Magical Abilities Staggering Magical Power: Proving once and for all Calith is a truly skilled and powerful mage, she carries a very large amount of Eternano within her body. This is a trait that Calith accumulated over time and through several years of training, but when she reached the peak of her power in her late twenties, Calith was able to produce a staggeringly potent magical aura. Her sheer enormity of magical power was stated to rival top mages of the modern day such as Laxus Dreyar, a mage who was even considered for a spot amount the members of the Ten Wizard Saints. While manifesting her reserves of Eternano, Calith produces an extremely dense dark pink aura. Calith however didn't always possess such control and access of her large amounts of magical power. It wasn't until she had finished her training at the Caelish Forces Cadet Academy and became a soldier of the Caelish Forces that she unlocked a large portion of her Eternano reserves, and even then she still had more that still remained dormant within her. :Magical Embodiment (魔法の実施形態, Mahō no Jisshi Keitai): Somewhat of a sub-skill of Magical Aura, Magical Embodiment allows the user to shape their raw magical energy into an image which can be projected at an opponent or ally for a number of different effects. First the user must release their raw Magical Aura into the atmosphere around them. Then, by manipulating the aura around them they can project an image. Calith initially learned this technique while enrolled in the academy from one of her instructors, Jack Potenza, but didn't master the skill until later after entering the military. As Calith's magical reserves increased in size over the years, her control and mastery over this technique grew as well, allowing her to utilize it in various ways depending on her current situation. Transformation (変身魔法, Henshin Mahō): Transformation is a form of Caster Magic which allows it's user to alter their appearance, whether to gain the features of another person or to simply enhance their own abilities by taking on more monstrous characteristics. By doing this the user can bring about a variety of different effects in battle, from getting inside their opponent's head by taking on the appearance of a loved one, to donning the guise of a monster and gaining the abilities of the creature. Calith has proved herself to be a superb user of Transformation, having trained in it since she was very young. She has displayed impressive control over the magic, and can use it in a variety of ways. She has even shown that she is capable of holding a Transformation for several hours at a time without significantly depleting her reserves of Eternano. Calith even uses Transformation to slightly alter her appearance for everyday life, preferring a more animalistic form to her base form. *'Full Moon Tigress' (満月女性虎, Mangetsu Josei Tora Lit. Full Moon Tiger Woman): Full Moon Tigress is Calith's signature Transformation spell. Unlike most Transformation users, Calith utilizes this spell as a sort of default form, holding the transformation just as often in everyday life as in battle. While this spell is active Calith's appearance becomes very similar to a feline. Her small hands bulk up considerably, becoming thick and four-fingered with razor-sharp claws in the place of regular fingernails. On top of her head sprout pointed cat-like ears which are apparently fully functional and quite sensitive. Lastly Calith gains a long prehensile tail which she can manipulate with just as much control as any other limb, greatly reducing the area of her blind spots. Besides gaining physical changes, Full Moon Tigress also grants Calith even greater amounts of physical strength and speed. Illusion Magic (幻魔法, Maboroshi Mahō): Illusion Magic is a passive form of magic that allows the user to trap their opponent in images of their own design, sequentially bringing about numerous effects in the target's mind. By first gaining control of the opponent's senses through a form of stimulus, the user can then mold images from their magic and manipulate these images for their own purposes. Additionally, the user can control who sees these illusions and who doesn't. Calith is an exceptionally skilled user of Illusion Magic, having learned the basics of it before any of her other magical skills. Having practiced it extensively, Calith has developed numerous ways to utilize this magic to gain the upper hand in battle, and creating various spells to manipulate her opponents and cause all kinds of mental stress, ultimately causing their focus to slip and allowing herself an opening to finish them off. *'Quean's Hiss' (母猫半畳, Haha Neko Hanjou): Calith's first Illusion spell, Quean's Hiss' function is mainly centered around intimidation. When casting it Calith crouches down close to the ground in a guarded position with her arms held slightly outward. She then makes it so the target's surroundings seem to fade into blackness except for her. Finally, keeping with her feline theme, the target will witness morph into a large black cat before their very eyes, hackles raised and hissing threateningly. Once the target is successfully caught in this spell, Calith can make the cat do any number of actions for the target to be subjected to, turning the battle quite literally into a game of cat and mouse. *'Surgeon's Table' (外科医卓, Gekai Taku): Perhaps one of Calith's most effective spells which exploits the user's senses thoroughly is Surgeon's Table. When caught in this illusion, the user sees themselves as a wooden toy nailed to the ground, with a chibi version of Calith standing over them, armed with a wooden mallet and cleaver. The use of this spell is primarily interrogation. Chibi-Calith will ask the target a question, and if the target refuses, they'll watch as Calith slowly disassembles their toy body, piece-by-piece. Even though the target doesn't feel any pain while this is going on, the whole experience is usually disturbing enough for Calith to get the answers she's after once she's begun. However, despite it's effectiveness, Calith shows great distaste for using this spell, and only uses against hardened criminals. *'Object of Malice' (憎悪, Zouo): Calith's third illusion plays on both the target's sense of sight and sense of hearing. By having the target look deeply into her eye, Calith sends their senses into disarray. Their surroundings melt into a swirling black and purple scene, with the kanji for malice hovering around them. While in this false world the user hears nothing but hundreds of voices simultaneously cursing at them, but they can never identify where it is the voices are emanating from because all they can see is the dark spiraling waves around them. This spell can be used for a multitude of purposes, but Calith most commonly utilizes it on enemies she has an especially strong disdain for. Exosphere (外気圏, Gaiki-ken): Exosphere is a form of Magic that Calith developed in her mid twenties to serve as her primary Magic for offensive purposes. Up until that point Calith had only ever used Transformation and Illusion Magic, and neither of which did she ever use exclusively for combat, so to make up for this she learned Exosphere in order to become a more combat-oriented magician as opposed to her up till then supplementary orientation. Exosphere is a unique Magic that allows the user to convert their Magical Aura into a strong translucent membrane around their body. They can then manipulate this membrane in a variety of ways to suit their necessities at that moment. The membrane itself cuts down on any damage the user might take while covered with it, but the user can also expand it into a spherical or prism shape in order to provide additional protection for their comrades, or extend the membrane out from their hand while retaining it's shape, greatly increasing the user's punching range. Once Calith mastered this Magic she was able to contribute much more in long-range battles, as well as supporting and defending her teammates. Trivia *Calith's appearance is based Neferpitou from Hunter X Hunter. :*Neferpitou's gender is never confirmed in Hunter X Hunter, but the author chose to make Calith a girl since Neferpitou's appearance aligns more with the female gender. *Calith's favorite food is Baked Ziti. :*This is a nod to Calith being from Caelum, which is based on the real-world country of Italy. *Calith hobbies include exploring, sparring, and stargazing. *She's stated that she doesn't particularly wish to fight anyone, but would like to see the skills of the mages she's heard of from Fiore. *It should be noted that the majority of her abilities are in reference to her power at her peak. She doesn't even possess half the power mentioned in this article at the beginning of her storyline. *The gif used for Calith's Magical Embodiment was made by User:Greenflash12. Credit for it's creation goes to him. Behind the Scenes Initial Conception Calith replaces her descendant, Fyodor Gryaznov, as my main character. I made Fyodor after just joining the wiki and at the time of his article's publication I didn't really know what I was doing. As a result as I've improved in writing and character creation, I've tried to make Fyodor's page reflect my writing abilities as I get better, but his whole concept was feeling more like an obligation than something I legitimately wanted to develop. After taking a hiatus from this wiki to write on other fanons, I was able to see Fyodor and many of his associated articles in a new light, and I no longer wanted him to be my main character. So I decided to make a character I had high hopes for for a long time into my new main character, Calith Nidas, Fyodor's ancestor. Personality After being able to appreciate good writing like Fullmetal Alchemist and Hunter X Hunter on a more mature level, I've realized something many of my characters have been missing is a decent amount of depth. Up until now most of my character have just been the generic nice people who have tragic pasts they've learned from, but now I'm trying to make character who still have yet to learn what they need to most. This is especially true with Calith and the other four protagonists of Roots. I'm trying to focus on adding some personal weaknesses to each of the five protagonists. Calith's personal weakness is her fear of loneliness. Category:Female Category:Caelum Category:Caelish Forces Category:Nidas Line Category:Main Character Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Ancient Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Leading Lady Category:Nottambulo Category:LGBT Character